


"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: When coming home, Sho didn't expect to find a huge surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."

**Author's Note:**

> Third drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> I wanted this to be funny but I don't know if I managed to, so, just in case, sorry in advance hahah.

They both looked confused at what was standing in front of their eyes. Well, surely Sakurai was more lost than Aiba since the latter was the responsible one.

Some days before, Aiba gave voice to his desire of having a mural in their house, and Sakurai had accepted the idea. Well, more than accepted, he told him that it was fine by him as long as it would be a drawing he would like as well. He thought that by hearing this, Aiba would have shown him what he wanted to have on the wall before a professional painter would start their work.

Instead, what he got was totally the opposite. In retrospect, he should have guessed that Aiba wouldn’t show him the drawing because he wanted it to be a surprise; but most of all, he knew that his boyfriend was eager to paint the wall by himself. It wasn’t like Aiba wasn’t good at painting, he was better than him, surely, but he wasn’t too good either.

That’s why, right now, he didn’t know if he were witnessing the birth of a masterpiece or the birth of an abomination.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done.”

“I didn’t think that it was going to turn out this way,” Masaki justified himself.

“What did you want to paint?”

“The idea was to paint that photo we took when we went to Chiba for our anniversary. You know, the one we took by the bench, with the sea and the cliff in the background. I thought to even add some cherry blossoms’ petals for making it more romantic…”

“Well, the idea was very sweet, but shouldn’t have been better to call a painter?”

“But it wouldn’t have been the same! They wouldn’t put the same feelings as I did!” he protested, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Well, surely they wouldn’t have painted me with a unibrow and you with a nose bigger than your face. Plus, our hands seem to have just come out from a Mickey’s movie and, sincerely, you put so many petals that everything gets confusing...”

“We could cover it with a giant TV. We had always wanted a bigger one after all,” Aiba reasoned.

“But, you know, it’s not that bad, it just needs some adjustments. We could call Ohno, maybe he could help us,” he proposed. His friend was always willing to help them whenever they asked, so there shouldn’t have been any problem. Also, he was the only who could save that mess.

“We should repay him somehow, though.”

“We could pay him by fishing tackle.”

Aiba let out a sound of approval. The man was their only chance.

“I’ll go to the fishing shop,” Masaki announced, walking away from the mess he had created just some hours before.

“And I’ll go call Ohno,” he replied, picking out his phone from his jeans’ pockets.

As he dialled the older man’s number, he stared at his lover’s artwork again, tilted his head, and then spoke when his call was answered, “Ohno, do you think you can remove a huge unibrow from my wall?”


End file.
